Lillian Lime
In construction Lillian Lime, born Lillian Lofty Limousine, is the a supporting antagonist in the first part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Helene Hawthorn Arc but later in its second part, Lillian became one of its secondary villain alongside Albert Apple after they became hosts to the avatars of Dark Arzonia, gaining deadly power and turned insane as a result of Dark Arzonia's psychotic breakdown. However, like Albert and Gladius Grapefruit, Lillian's role in the 2nd part of Helene Arc was none other than one of the puppets manipulated by Dark Arzonia, and subsequently the mastermind, Phyllis Peach. Being a counterpart to the half-orphaned and disfigured Helene Hawthorn, whom she considered as a love rival and dangerous foe, Lillian is the childhood sweetheart of the future Rookie Mage, Baccarat Blueberry. She is an heir to a wealthy art collection family affiliated to the Order of Flourish, and it is claimed by art students in Sleepy Hollow Art Museum that she has close friendships with a lot of male students. Originally, Lillian is kind and loving, being a personal friend to the former Art Museum and she admires Baccarat's art skills after meeting him in Sleepy Hollow a long time after they separated. However, she was disgusted by the boastful attitude of the new manager's wife, Dora Dorian, and was alerted with the so-called Miracle of Art (who is revealed to be Helene Hawthorn). They soon became rivals after Helene madly fell in love with Baccarat and later took him away twice. Her feelings towards Baccarat was soon manipulated by Phyllis Peach as a tool against Helene and get the Stone of Wisdom from her. Phyllis attacked Lillian via sending Gladius Grapefruit and Dark Arzonia (who also possessed Albert) after her before capturing her to Planet Sorensen-444. Under Gladius' advice, Dark Arzonia possessed Lillian with another avatar of hers with her new ability absorbed from a lesser Zodiac Demon, named Jiu Ying, and this new ability separated her souls into nine pieces. The possession of Dark Arzonia had manipulated Lillian's dark side and her desire towards Baccarat, driving Lillian insane and turning her into a mad monster who hated Helene so much that she tried to destroy her in any cost so that she could rescue Baccarat and became his heroine. Lillian was later killed in the battle by Dark Arzonia with Helene's weapon when Lillian was trying to get the Stone of Wisdom from her, and that murder was an act that almost drove Baccarat insane and became a Zodiac Demon. Thankfully, Baccarat overcame the feelings of despair by himself under the memories he had together with Lillian and Hestia, also gaining abilities to become a Rookie Mage, though he rejected Kristen Kiwifruit's request to be a mage. However, Lillian's death had fatal consequences. Not only Baccarat was later forced to be a Rookie Mage by Lord Helio (dressed as the White Wizard) as a result of Lillian's death, he was also brainwashed and became a sacrificial subject for the second Feast of Apollo after capturing Kristen. In addition, the death of Lillian Lime was later used as one of the main crimes that Phyllis Peach pinned on Ichabod Crane so that the entire Order of Flourish (including Selina Strawberry) had turned against him and the entire Team Witness. After the death of Lord Helio. Lillian's redeemed soul was summoned by Maria Arzonia in the final battle against Phyllis alongside Dark Arzonia who fused with her. After the demise of Phyllis along with Dark Arzonia, Lillian and many other victims could finally rest in peace. ''Data Description Name Appearance Introduction Development Chinese Myth Reference Jiu Ying (Being an Avatar of Dark Arzonia) It should be noted that Lillian, just like Albert Apple in ''Helene Hawthorn Arc and later Albert Apple Arc, was possessed by one of the nine avatars of Dark Arzonia after she absorbed the power from a Zodiac Demon named Jiu Ying (九婴, literally meant "Nine Infants"), named after an ancient demonic beast in Chinese mythology. In Chinese myth recorded on Huai Nan Zi (《淮南子》) written by Liu An, an author as well as the Lord Huai Nan region in Western Han Dynasty, Jiu Ying was described as a ferocious beast with nine heads that make eerie sounds like infants crying to lure humans and hunt them down, and that's how it gets its name. It lived underneath a river that is very deep, but when 10 Suns rose from Earth and scorched the fields, turning the world into a wasteland, the beast started to get out of boiling river and started an rampage by eating people along with 9 other things. Later, the god of archery, Hou Yi, shot down nine of ten suns and killed the beasts that jeopardized humanity, including Jiu Ying, which he killed with arrows. ''Personality Original Personality Originally, Lillian was a kind and passionate girl who was devoted to art, but she had a trauma due to the death of her parents that was killed and corrupted by rampaging Zodiac Demons formed after the very first Feast of Apollo, and those demons were believed to be the cause of the first Feast's downfall. The loss in her family made her feel hatred towards Zodiac Demons. Therefore, she devoted herself into the Order of Flourish with the utmost loyalty and tried to start the second Feast of Apollo as well, following the will of Lord Helio without any cost. However, the saddest thing was that Lillian never found out that the Feast itself was destined to be disastrous as it costed many human's humanity to form magic mana for reviving Hestia Hawthorn, and the first Feast itself was the cause of Zodiac Demon forming on Earth. Lillian's rivalry towards Helene Hawthorn was pretty intense, even before they started to become love rivals around Baccarat, as she saw Helene as a murderer who killed people from the darkness and subsequently accursed the entire Art Museum as nothing but a blood-shedding slaughterhouse. She believed that her own sense of justice shall not tolerate people like Helene to get away from her crimes. Therefore, Lillian believed Helene is a monster and often referred her as "that demon under the mask", and she also assisted the forces of police to hunt Helene down, especially after the first missing of Baccarat and the murder of Dora Dorian. Despite hating Dora, Lillian still went by the law and started a search for Helene, whom she believed to be nobody but a criminal. Lillian showed care towards Baccarat, but one of the other male students in the Art Museum claimed that the relationship between Lillian and him was "far beyond acquaintances", and whether it was referring that they were close friends or even having some relationships was unknown. It was questionable whether Baccarat was Lillian's first and only love, although Helene claimed that Lillian had once loved someone else, but later was fond of Baccarat due to his talents. The later concept of the script revealed that Lillian is still not as a saint as everyone thought. She was also deeply associated with Orlando Orange. Like her father, who helped Orlando to take over Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate as a whole, Lillian is also an indirect supporter to Orlando's crime activities through her financial support, making her a pawn to Phyllis Peach's conspiracy from the very beginning. It was revealed that Lillian owned an auction room from a young age since her father died. It was known as the '''Lime Auction Room' and opened auctions for newly discovered artifacts. The profits that the auction hall gained soon went into the money bag of Orlando to support his project on the Supreme Croatoan Virus, which Phyllis was exploiting to achieve her goal. The existence of the auction room raised controversy amongst the town and was heavily condemned by the circus clowns of Merry Melody, which was composed by clowns and orphans that took care of Helene. The members of Helene's circus believed Lillian was exploiting art to gain profits for herself, since like Helene, they felt offended whenever they found people and activities that connected art to money, including selling artifacts as well as auction activities, making them despise Lillian at their utmost. ]]What made Helene and the Merry Melody to make Baccarat away from Lillian was because of Lillian's flirtatious nature. There were implications that a few of the art students had a dalliance with her, but never had a longer term of romantic relationship with her. This brought questions to Helene and her clowns about Lillian's suitability. Despite all of those questionable attitude, one thing was for sure; Lillian was well-intentioned on the problems around Helene in the first part of Helene Arc, since she only acted as an enforcer of law and the protector of the one she loved in her antagonistic role against Helene. Even so, she was sympathetic to Helene when she saw Helene's suicidal attempt (despite turned out it was a fake), and thus she attended her funeral and harbored Baccarat's feelings towards Helene. Lillian also showed respect towards the late Hestia Hawthorn and Dragonia Dragonfruit, saying the foremost reason she wanted Helene to be captured alive was her talent inherited from her mother, and believed Helene could be saved. Killing Helene would be a disgrace to Hestia's soul. ''Corrupted Personality - Dark Arzonia's Avatar 's evil possession.]] However, in the second part, Lillian's original kind and understanding personality went corrupted as a result of being possessed by Dark Arzonia's Avatar. She became very paranoid, obsessive, twisted and stubborn after Dark Arzonia possessed Lillian with one of her Avatars, releasing Lillian's inner darkness and making such a dark side more obvious, more dangerous and more offensive towards people around her. Under Dark Arzonia's influence, Lillian began to lose control on her temper and spoke in an impolite attitude. Her rude way of speaking reminiscent that of Dark Arzonia, just like her psychopathic traits that went further out of control as the story progressed to the part when Ichabod went into Planet Sorensen-444, the lair of United Kingdom of America. What was more, instead of keeping Helene alive in prison in order to keep her moral code (like she was trying to do before being possessed by Dark Arzonia), Lillian was more prone in killing Helene and got the Stone of Wisdom inside her in order to fulfill Gladius' experiment, believing Gladius' lies that such a magic experiment shall cure the world from Zodiac Demon and evil personality. Lillian believed that the Stone of Wisdom would be used in the Second Feast of Apollo alongside the Dawn's Early Light created by Selina Strawberry, completely refused to believe the fact that it was human who turned into the first group of modern Zodiac Demons in Sleepy Hollow as a result of the Feast, not the acts of Moloch or his minions. Lillian was also paranoid and offensive towards the members of Team Witness under Dark Arzonia's evil influence, particularly believing Ichabod Crane to be a threat as well, even a collaborator of Helene. She thought Ichabod was compromising her murder attempt against Helene and the retrieve of the Stone of Wisdom. After her corruption, Lillian unknowingly betrayed her original vow when she joined the Order. Under her possessed state, Lillian never cared about the orders from her master Lord Helio, either, despite claiming all she did was in the sake of the Order of Flourish to cleanse some trashes in the society, believing Ichabod was nobody but a worthless piece of trash. That drove her hunting Ichabod down at any cost, since she believed killing him would be a perfect choice. During her corrupted state, Lillian was obviously acted under the influence of Dark Arzonia, who tried to prevent the Second Feast of Apollo from happening in order to gain the Stone of Wisdom with ease so that Dark Arzonia could do the destruction on humanity herself, not for cleansing sins but for her pure excitement. Ironically, the villainous acts of Lillian, despite believing by herself was act out of good will and for seeking revenge on Helen, she was slowly pushing herself towards the path of a traitor in the Order, becoming an agent serving the United Kingdom of America as a result. Under Dark Arzonia's influence via possession and manipulation on her dark side, Lillian eventually slipped into a villain. She became consumed by her inner desire, just like the likes of Blaze Banana, Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange, also including Gladius Grapefruit and Phyllis Peach (true mastermind in secret) who used Lillian as a mere pawn, shown when the other fragment of Dark Arzonia inside Albert Apple betrayed and murdered Lillian, absorbing her avatar back to her original and left Lillian to die. Later, Baccarat willingly professed his love to Helene in order to overcome his pain due to the loss of Lillian, and Lillian's rampage to win back Baccarat had ended up all for nothing but a evil game made by Phyllis Peach and Dark Arzonia. That was the greatest tragedy happened on her. After Redemption After her death, thankfully, due to the remorse she shown in her dying moment, Lillian's soul was purified instead of condemned. After summoned back by Maria Lillian's purified spirit became much friendlier to Team Witness, much like her original heroic self, but no longer had obsession towards the instigation of the second Feast of Apollo anymore. Apparently, Lillian also let go of her rivalry of Helene and fully understood Helene's loss on her mother which drove her into a tragic person. Lillian even protected Helene from the attack of Fusion Phyllis several times with no ill will towards her former enemy, meaning she could finally let go of her obsession and moved on instead of letting it to consume her, thus nullified the corrupting influence of Dark Arzonia once and for all. Personal Information As Lillian As Dark Arzonia's Avatar Powers and Abilities Quotes As Lillian As Dark Arzonia's Avatar *"You can't get away with it, you fake artist!"'' *''"You're a monster under that mask of skin! You're a beast who dress up like a beauty to lure lewd men! You savage shall not get away with your crime! I won't allow this! My justice won't allow this!"'' *''"Damn you for your sin of despair!"'' *''"Don't you know? Your stone is needed."'' *''"There is another reason: to fill your heart with hatred. It must be this way. One day you will understand why. You must try to remember me and your true self as well. You will give birth to our new hope and build an eternal paradise. I merely gave the order from the Light Lord. So, what will you do? I'll be waiting in that place where it all begins, in the town of Sleepy Hollow."'' *''"It is your destiny, Helene. You have been chosen many years ago to be the vessel, in order to bring back your mother. The Feast can only be born through the stone on your collar, and then we will be free from this prison, to cleanse this universe of its sins!"'' *''"Enjoy your stay in the United Kingdom of America... or die trying."'' *''"You mock the Light Lord? "'' *''"Helene Hawthorn, you're a hideous ghoul with painted skin. You chewed my heart!"'' *''"Happy people can be so cruel. Is it so hard to believe that sympathy could be born out of pain and suffering, Baccarat? Why do you reject the Light Lord's mercy? Why do you cling to that corrupt world?! You know that only God can save us!"'' ''Quotes about Lillian *"Dear Ms. Lime, do not fear for Mr. Brosnan. The Miracle of Art has him under her wings. Make no attempt to see her again." - Helene Hawthorn threatening Lillian after she hid Baccarat Blueberry away'' *''"That auction hall and the woman who runs it as a family business... No one ever know how many heritages, those which should find their place in museum, was sold to apathetic and ignorant riches throughout the town. Does those guests Ms. Lime invited really know about art... or they're just seeing it as a gain for profits, like that woman actually thoughts?" - A clown from Merry Melody discussed about Lime Family's Auction Room'' ''Gallery Trivia *According to Harold Honeydew, Lillian is exactly the kind of person Helene despised due to valuing art and history equal as tools that can gain money (so did Helene believed) through Lime Family's activities in the auction room. *In spite of her oblivious attitude, Lillian Lime was an indirect associate to Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, their successors and their remnants. Lillian's uncle, Leon Lime, who founded Lime Auction House, was revealed to be a co-conspirator of Francis Fleur's underworld business and supported him financially through the profits from auctions. Ten years later, Lillian went on the same way her uncle once was on. Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Elizabeth F. Ellet Elizabeth Fries Lummis Ellet (October 18, 1818 – June 3, 1877) was an American writer, historian and poet. She was the first writer to record the lives of women who contributed to the American Revolutionary War. Born Elizabeth Fries Lummis, in New York, she published her first book, ''Poems, Translated and Original, in 1835. She married the chemist William Henry Ellet and the couple moved to South Carolina. She had published several books and contributed to multiple journals. In 1845 she moved back to New York and took her place in the literary scene there. She was involved with a public scandal involving Edgar Allan Poe and Frances Sargent Osgood and, later, another involving Rufus Wilmot Griswold. Ellet's most important work, The Women of the American Revolution, was published in 1845. The three volume book profiled the lives of patriotic women in the early history of the United States. She continued writing until her death in 1877. In 1845, Ellet left her husband in the south, moving back to New York City where she resumed her place as a member of literary society along with such writers as Margaret Fuller, Anne Lynch Botta, Edgar Allan Poe, Rufus Wilmot Griswold, Anna Cora Mowatt and Frances Sargent Osgood. During this time, Ellet was a participant in a notorious scandal involving Edgar Allan Poe and Frances Sargent Osgood, both of whom were married to others. Accounts of the particulars of the scandal and the sequence of events differ. At the time, Poe was at the height of his fame, thanks to his work "The Raven". A number of women in literary society sent him letters, including Ellet and Osgood. Some of the letters sent may have been flirtatious or amorous ones. Ellet also spent time with Poe discussing literary matters. It is possible that Ellet felt herself in competition with Osgood for Poe's affections. During this time, Poe had written several poems to and about Osgood, including "A Valentine". On one visit to Poe's home in January 1846, Ellet allegedly observed letters from Osgood, shown to her by Poe's wife Virginia, and subsequently advised Osgood to ask for their return, implying to Osgood that they were an indiscretion. On behalf of Osgood, Margaret Fuller and Anne Lynch Botta asked Poe to return the letters. Poe, angered by their interference, suggested that Ellet had better "look after her own letters". One such letter, written in German, asked Poe to "call for it at her residence this evening", a phrase presumably meant to be seductive, though Poe either ignored it or did not understand its meaning. He then gathered up these letters from Ellet and left them at her house. Despite her letters having been returned, Ellet asked her brother "to demand of me the letters". Her brother, Colonel William Lummis, did not believe that Poe had already returned them and threatened to kill him. In order to defend himself, Poe requested a pistol from Thomas Dunn English, who did not believe that Ellet ever sent Poe any letters. Osgood's husband, Samuel Stillman Osgood, threatened to sue Ellet unless she formally apologized. She retracted her statements in a letter to Osgood saying, "The letter shown me by Mrs. Poe must have been a forgery created by Poe himself". She put all the blame on Poe, suggesting the incident was because Poe was "intemperate and subject to acts of lunacy." The rumor that Poe was insane was spread by Ellet and by other enemies of Poe and eventually reported in newspapers. After Osgood reunited with her husband, the scandal died down. Poe's sick wife Virginia, however, was deeply affected by the scandal. As early as July 1845 she had been receiving anonymous letters, possibly from Ellet, which reported her husband's alleged indiscretions. On her deathbed, Virginia claimed "Mrs. E. had been her murderer." As Poe described years later, "I scorned Mrs. E simply because she revolted me, and to this day she has never ceased her anonymous persecutions." It is believed that Poe wrote the short story "Hop-Frog" as a literary revenge on Ellet and others. ''Marquis de Sade Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade (2 June 1740 – 2 December 1814) (French: də sad), was a French nobleman, revolutionary politician, philosopher, and writer, famous for his libertine sexuality. His works include novels, short stories, plays, dialogues, and political tracts; in his lifetime some were published under his own name, while others appeared anonymously, of which Sade denied being the author. Sade is best known for his erotic works, which combined philosophical discourse with pornography, depicting sexual fantasies with an emphasis on violence, criminality, and blasphemy against Christianity. He was a proponent of extreme freedom, unrestrained by morality, religion, or law. The words sadism and sadist are derived from his name. Sade was incarcerated in various prisons and an insane asylum for about 32 years of his life: 11 years in Paris (10 of which were spent in the Bastille), a month in the Conciergerie, two years in a fortress, a year in Madelonnettes Convent, three years in Bicêtre Asylum, a year in Sainte-Pélagie Prison, and 12 years in the Charenton Asylum. During the French Revolution, he was an elected delegate to the National Convention. Many of his works were written in prison. There continues to be a fascination with Sade amongst scholars and in popular culture, prolific French intellectuals such as Roland Barthes, Jacques Lacan, Jacques Derrida and Michel Foucault have published studies of him. There have also been numerous film adaptions of his work, the most notable being ''Salò, or the 120 Days of Sodom, an adaption of his infamous book, The 120 Days of Sodom. ''Hu Shih Hu Shih (Chinese: 胡適, 17 December 1891 – 24 February 1962) was a Chinese philosopher, essayist and diplomat. Hu is widely recognized today as a key contributor to Chinese liberalism and language reform in his advocacy for the use of written vernacular Chinese. He was influential in the May Fourth Movement, one of the leaders of China's New Culture Movement, was a president of Peking University, and in 1939 was nominated for a Nobel Prize in literature. He had a wide range of interests such as literature, history, textual criticism, and pedagogy. He was also an influential redology scholar and held the famous Jiaxu manuscript (甲戌本; Jiǎxū běn) for many years until his death. During the Warlord Era in the Republic of China, unlike other fellow intellectuals such as Liang Qichao and Chen Duxiu, Hu was a staunch supporter of pragmatism. Hu Shih himself translated it into Chinese as simplified Chinese: 实验主义; traditional Chinese: 實驗主義; pinyin: shíyànzhǔyì "experimentalism", since he strived to study both academic and social problems in the scientific approach (in the general sense), and advocated cultural reform under the guidance of pragmatism. The second translation as simplified Chinese: 实用主义; traditional Chinese: 實用主義; pinyin: shíyòngzhǔyì was crafted long after pragmatism became popular in China at that time due to Hu's endeavor. This secondary translation has become dominant today, but the intention of such terminology substitution was highly suspected to politically defame Hu for the term 實用 had been evolved into a derogatory sense. Hu was well known as the primary advocate for the literary revolution of the era, a movement which aimed to replace scholarly classical Chinese in writing with the vernacular spoken language, and to cultivate and stimulate new forms of literature. Antonio Salieri Antonio Salieri (Italian: saˈljɛːri; 18 August 1750 – 7 May 1825) was an Italian1 classical composer, conductor, and teacher. He was born in Legnago, south of Verona, in the Republic of Venice, and spent his adult life and career as a subject of the Habsburg Monarchy. Salieri was a pivotal figure in the development of late 18th-century opera. As a student of Florian Leopold Gassmann, and a protégé of Christoph Willibald Gluck, Salieri was a cosmopolitan composer who wrote operas in three languages. Salieri helped to develop and shape many of the features of operatic compositional vocabulary, and his music was a powerful influence on contemporary composers. Appointed the director of the Italian opera by the Habsburg court, a post he held from 1774 until 1792, Salieri dominated Italian-language opera in Vienna. During his career he also spent time writing works for opera houses in Paris, Rome, and Venice, and his dramatic works were widely performed throughout Europe during his lifetime. As the Austrian imperial Kapellmeister from 1788 to 1824, he was responsible for music at the court chapel and attached school. Even as his works dropped from performance, and he wrote no new operas after 1804, he still remained one of the most important and sought-after teachers of his generation, and his influence was felt in every aspect of Vienna's musical life. Franz Liszt, Franz Schubert, and Ludwig van Beethoven were among the most famous of his pupils. Salieri's music slowly disappeared from the repertoire between 1800 and 1868 and was rarely heard after that period until the revival of his fame in the late 20th century. This revival was due to the dramatic and highly fictionalized depiction of Salieri in Peter Shaffer's play Amadeus (1979) and its 1984 film version. The death of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in 1791 at the age of 35 was followed by rumors that he and Salieri had been bitter rivals, and that Salieri had poisoned the younger composer, yet it is likely that they were, at least, mutually respectful peers. Thomas Dunn English Thomas Dunn English (June 29, 1819 – April 1, 1902) was an American Democratic Party politician from New Jersey who represented the state's 6th congressional district in the House of Representatives from 1891 to 1895. He was also a published author and songwriter, who had a bitter ongoing feud with Edgar Allan Poe. English was a friend of author Edgar Allan Poe, but the two fell out amidst a public scandal involving Poe and the writers Frances Sargent Osgood and Elizabeth F. Ellet. After suggestions that her letters to Poe contained indiscreet material, Ellet asked her brother to demand the return of the letters. Poe, who claimed he had already returned the letters, asked English for a pistol to defend himself from Ellet's infuriated brother.10 English was skeptical of Poe's story and suggested that he end the scandal by retracting the "unfounded charges" against Ellet. The angry Poe pushed English into a fistfight, during which his face was cut by English's ring. Poe later claimed to have given English "a flogging which he will remember to the day of his death", though English denied it; either way, the fight ended their friendship and stoked further gossip about the scandal. Later that year, Poe harshly criticized English's work as part of his "Literati of New York" series published in ''Godey's Lady's Book, referring to him as "a man without the commonest school education busying himself in attempts to instruct mankind in topics of literature". The two had several confrontations, usually centered around literary caricatures of one another. One of English's letters which was published in the July 23, 1846, issue of the New York Mirror caused Poe to successfully sue the editors of the Mirror for libel. Poe was awarded $225.06 as well as an additional $101.42 in court costs. That year English published a novel called 1844, or, The Power of the S.F. Its plot made references to secret societies, and ultimately was about revenge. It included a character named Marmaduke Hammerhead, the famous author of The Black Crow, who uses phrases like "Nevermore" and "lost Lenore." The clear parody of Poe was portrayed as a drunkard, liar, and domestic abuser. Poe's story "The Cask of Amontillado" was written as a response, using very specific references to English's novel. Another Poe revenge tale, "Hop-Frog", may also reference English. Years later, in 1870, when English edited the magazine The Old Guard, founded by the Poe-defender Charles Chauncey Burr, he found occasion to publish both an anti-Poe article (June 1870) and an article defending Poe's greatest detractor Rufus Wilmot Griswold (October 1870) In 1896, English published Reminisces of Poe, in which he hinted at scandals without specificity. He did, however, defend Poe against rumors of drug use: "Had Poe the opium habit when I knew him (before 1846) I should both as a physician and a man of observation, have discovered it during his frequent visits to my rooms, my visits at his house, and our meetings elsewhere – I saw no signs of it and believe the charge to be a baseless slander". ''Joan Crawford Joan Crawford (born Lucille Fay LeSueur; c. March 23, 1904? – May 10, 1977) was an American film and television actress who began her career as a dancer and stage showgirl. In 1999, the American Film Institute ranked Crawford tenth on its list of the greatest female stars of Classic Hollywood Cinema. Beginning her career as a dancer in traveling theatrical companies, before debuting as a chorus girl on Broadway, Crawford signed a motion picture contract with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in 1925. In the 1930s, Crawford's fame rivaled, and later outlasted, MGM colleagues Norma Shearer and Greta Garbo. Crawford often played hard-working young women who find romance and success. These stories were well received by Depression-era audiences and were popular with women. Crawford became one of Hollywood's most prominent movie stars and one of the highest-paid women in the United States, but her films began losing money and, by the end of the 1930s, she was labelled "box office poison". But her career gradually improved in the early 1940s, and she made a major comeback in 1945 by starring in ''Mildred Pierce, for which she won the Academy Award for Best Actress. She would go on to receive Best Actress nominations for Possessed (1947) and Sudden Fear (1952). She continued to act in film and television throughout the 1950s and 1960s; she achieved box office success with the highly successful horror film Whatever Happened To Baby Jane? (1962), in which she starred alongside Bette Davis, her long-time rival. In 1955, Crawford became involved with the Pepsi-Cola Company through her marriage to company Chairman Alfred Steele. After his death in 1959, Crawford was elected to fill his vacancy on the board of directors, serving until she was forcibly retired in 1973. After the release of the British horror film Trog in 1970, Crawford retired from the screen. Following a public appearance in 1974, after which unflattering photographs were published, Crawford withdrew from public life and became increasingly reclusive until her death in 1977. Crawford married four times. Her first three marriages ended in divorce; the last ended with the death of husband Alfred Steele. She adopted five children, one of whom was reclaimed by his birth mother. Crawford's relationships with her two elder children, Christina and Christopher, were acrimonious. Crawford disinherited the two, and, after Crawford's death, Christina wrote a well-known "tell-all" memoir titled Mommie Dearest (1978). ''Fictional Inspirations Tooru Mutsuki Tooru Mutsuki (六月 透, Mutsuki Tōru) is a supporting antagonist in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re. He is a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, Quinx, and a former member of the Quinx Squad. Following the Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation, he was re-assigned to Support for other squads during their missions. He has served as a temporary member of the Hachikawa and Suzuya Squads during major operations. Currently, he acts as a mentor to the Oggai Squads and supports their mission as the Zero Squad. Mutsuki is kindhearted and gentle but starts off as shy with little self-confidence. Having constant bouts of anemia, ironically, Mutsuki feels repulsed by blood. Due to being sickly and his low self-esteem, he faces discouragement as a ghoul investigator to the point where he feels as though he is not even needed for the job. He expresses frustration with his own weakness, feeling anger at his lack of ability compared to his comrades. However, he is reliable and hard-working, always following orders in contrast to the more troublesome or lazy members of his team. Though lacking in confidence, he shows a strong desire to help others and does not hesitate to place himself at risk to protect the innocent. He eventually gains a boost in confidence and becomes much more assertive. He takes a more active role in having his teammates work together and begins to branch out to other people. A flashback reveals that he was born female, but unable to reconcile his feelings of discomfort towards his gender. As such, he began living as a man and uses highly-masculine personal pronouns, even when such informal language is not socially appropriate. It contrasts strongly with his gentle personality, and his consistent respect towards others. He shows great respect to Sasaki and Dr. Shiba, as well as other investigators even when treated poorly by them. He is also a confidant to his superior, as he always reassures him when he is feeling down, thus showing a great fondness and admiration for Sasaki. It is eventually revealed that Mutsuki suffers black-out episodes, leaving gaps in his memories. During these episodes, his personality traits significantly change and frequently involve extreme acts of violence. Afterward, he retains no memory of these actions and denies any accusations involving them. After hallucinating the events of those lost memories, Mutsuki reacts with horror and disgust. However, during his battle against Takizawa he becomes merciless and cruel, expressing arousal when he crushes the latter's testicles. He also severely wounds Akira when she protects Takizawa from his attacks. After the Clown Siege, Mutsuki's personality becomes very unstable and violent as he becomes obsessed with killing Touka — even willing to harm an innocent citizen associated with her. ''Armando Salazzar Capitán Armando Salazar is an undead pirate hunter who commands the ghost ship the ''Silent Mary. He is the main antagonist in Pirates of the Carribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales and is portrayed by Javier Bardem. Originally an officer in the Spanish Navy, Salazar sailed the seas for many years, hunting and killing pirates, and earning himself the nickname el Matador del Mar, "the Butcher of the Sea". He was killed during a battle with the crew of the Wicked Wench, commanded by a young Jack Sparrow. Sparrow tricked Salazar into sailing into the Devil's Triangle, where his ship sank and Salazar was killed. However, through the dark powers of the Triangle, Salazar and his crew were resurrected as the undead. Decades later, when Jack Sparrow gives away his magical compass, the betrayed compass retaliates by releasing Salazar and his crew from the Devil's Triangle. He begins hunting pirate ships and destroys several ships under the command of Hector Barbossa. Barbossa, now in possession of the compass, agrees to lead Salazar to Jack in return for amnesty for his ships. Salazar corners Jack on an island, but he is unable to set foot on land due to his curse. Barbossa goes ashore, but double-crosses Salazar and flees with Jack to search for the Trident of Poseidon. As Sparrow and Barbossa flee to the Trident's island, Salazar gives chase. He captures Henry Turner while the others reach land. Salazar possesses Henry, which allows him to walk on the dry land where the Trident is located. Once he takes hold of the Trident, he frees himself from Henry and fights Jack. Before Salazar can deliver the final blow to Jack, Henry destroys the Trident, which breaks all curses at sea, and makes Salazar and his crew mortal once again. Barbossa drops the anchor from the Black Pearl to save Jack, Henry, and Carina Smyth. As Sparrow, Carina, and Henry climb to safety, a still-vengeful Salazar pursues them. Hector Barbossa sacrifices himself to save his daughter Carina and knocks Salazar off the anchor chain by stabbing him in the back. Salazar plummets to the bottom of Poseidon's Tomb to drown with the rest of the Silent Mary's crew. ''Alex Mercer Alex Mercer is the main protagonist/protagonist villain and playable character of the 2009 video game ''Prototype. He later returns as the main antagonist of the 2012 video game Prototype 2. He was voiced by Barry Pepper in the first game, and Darryl Kurylo in the second game. Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Alex experienced a brutal and harsh childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Alex it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his dark troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Gentek, Alex was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by Gentek and became the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Alex’s help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus code-named "Blacklight". Alex’s skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Alex, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Alex realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. ''Hector Barbossa Captain Hector Barbossa is a fictional character in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean film series, portrayed by Australian actor Geoffrey Rush. Barbossa appears in all films of the series. Starting out as a villainous undead pirate in The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the character dies at the end of the film. However, he is revealed to have been brought back to life at the end of Dead Man's Chest (2006), and serves as a protagonist and Pirate Lord in At World's End (2007), a privateer with the Royal Navy in On Stranger Tides (2011), and finally as the rich and influential leader of his own pirate fleet in Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017). Throughout the series, the character has been conceptualized as a "dark trickster" and counterpart to protagonist Jack Sparrow. ''Claudia Wolf Claudia Wolf is a priestess of the town's cult and the main antagonist of ''Silent Hill 3. It is said during the game that she was abused as a child. She used to be a friend of Alessa in their childhood. Claudia is attempting to carry on where Dahlia Gillespie failed in Silent Hill and use Alessa Gillespie (through her reincarnation as Heather) to birth "the God". Contrary to Dahlia, her intention in resurrecting the god is to "save" mankind, though she believes she is a sinner and will not be saved. She speaks in riddles and is always barefoot. At the end of the game, she tries to give birth to the deity herself and dies. In the film series, portrayed by Carrie-Anne Moss, Claudia's role is much like in the video game. In Silent Hill: Revelations, using her son to get Heather into Silent Hill, Claudia is revealed to have been tainted by darkness and became the demonic Missionary. In the end, after her monstrous form is revealed to her followers, Claudia is killed by a Pyramid Head. ''Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny Raoul is one of the four protagonists in Gaston Leroux's novel, ''The Phantom of the Opera, alongside the Phantom, Christine Daaé and the Persian. Raoul is a viscount and Christine Daaé's childhood friend. They first met when he was a young child when he went on vacation in Northern France. He meets up with her again after watching her performance at the former managers' retirement ceremony at the Palais Garnier. He reminds her that he is "the little boy who went into the sea to rescue your scarf," which provokes her laughter. At first, Christine refuses to recognize Raoul, in fear that the "Angel of Music" would return to heaven. However, they become engaged later. Unknown to them, Erik, the "Angel of Music" of which Christine speaks (actually a musical genius who lives beneath the Opera), had been spying on them. On the day they were going to elope, Erik abducts her during a performance of Faust at the opera house. Raoul then, along with the mysterious man known only as The Persian, goes down into the cellars of the Opera in an attempt to rescue Christine. He and the Persian endure near-drowning and torture in a mirrored, super-heated chamber before Erik eventually relents due to Christine's willingness to sacrifice her happiness for Raoul's life. Raoul nearly commits suicide under torture, and, when Christine's marriage promise to Erik saves them, has to be put to bed by Erik because of a poison that has left him "limp as a rag." In Gaston Leroux's novel, The Phantom of the Opera, Raoul is described as having a 'small, fair mustache, beautiful blue eyes, and a complexion like a girl's and an air of "just having left the women's apron-strings."' His elder brother and former guardian, Comte Philippe de Chagny, is a man of the world who indulges in dalliances with the Opera's ballerinas and is exasperated by his brother's attachment to "the little baggage" Christine. Philippe later drowns when he goes looking for Raoul in the cellars of the Opera. Raoul is described as 'having been petted by his two sisters and his aunt' and spoiled as a child, but he is very kind-hearted. Raoul has been to sea, and had plans to go on a rescue expedition to the North Pole before falling in love with Christine. Christine decided they would play at being engaged as was scheduled to leave the country, although she later begged him to take her away from the Phantom, no matter how much she resisted later. He is puzzled and sometimes angered by her allegiance to Erik, and thinks that she may be toying with his heart. He is the youngest member of his family, with an older brother (Philippe De Chagny) and two sisters already married. However, in the film adaptation of the Lloyd Webber musical, he mentions his still living parents (who had died long before the events of the novel). (As Raoul has a living older brother at the time of his introduction, it is safe to infer that the title of Viscount is a courtesy title.) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Possesed Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Knight Templar Category:Second in Command Category:Pawns Category:Major Villains Category:Archers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Traitors Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Reformed Villains Category:Blondes Category:Green haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Extremists Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Spirit Guide Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Archenemies Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Protective Characters Category:Moloch Allies Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Ghosts Category:Love rivals Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Hatemongers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychopath Category:Flyers Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rivals Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cherami Leigh